fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy is one of the five main characters of Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. '''She's a zombie, and the leader of the Pretty Cure team. She, like Marlucy before her, represents Stars. Bio Appearance Civilian Lucy has shoulder-length light blonde hair that she often wears in a ponytail. Her fringe is very short and rather choppy. Her skin is a light shade of green and she always has bags under her eyes, and her pupils appear slightly dilated compared to other (living) humans. Lucy likes girly clothing, such as skirts, trainers with cute prints and knee-high socks. Her signature outfit is a white/black striped salopette (or skirtall) with a pink shirt and floral trainers. Cure Cure Cortex has very long white hair worn in a ponytail, reaching her thighs. Her eyes are blue with a pink core. She wears a maroon-coloured ribbon in her hair that resembles bunny ears. She wears a choker with a pink gem in the middle that has a brain pattern on it, the same pattern is on her skirt. she wears a sleeveless shirt with a feathery top and a corset over it. She has knee-high maroon socks and pink boots that are laced up with a ribbon. She also wears maroon gloves on her hands with pink ribbons on the back of her hand. She has a large pink bow on the back of her dress, right under her corset. Personality Lucy is very cheerful and inquisitive, and a little clueless. She's very eager to learn new things, mainly because her life is almost a blank slate after she crawled out of the ground right before the start of the series and she's still discovering who she truly is. Despite her cheerful nature she is also fiercely determined and her resolve is near unbreakable. She believes there is potential for good in everyone, no matter their background or birth. Etymology '''Lucy: '''English/French name derived from masculine 'Lucius'. Means "as of light". Named after Lucio Fulci, an Italian film director most well known for his horror films. '''Cure Cortex: '''Latin, a part of the brain. The cortex is the outer surface of the cerebrum and is composed of gray matter. Relationships '''Desdemona / Cure Sanguine Lucy summons Desdemona from Marlucy's grimoire when she's bored and lonely. Initially their relationship is cold because Desdemona views it as a normal demonic pact, but she warms up to Lucy quite quickly. Desdemona has a tendency to mother Lucy a little bit because she feels responsible for her, even though they did not go through with the pact. Lucy in the meantime helps Desdemona realise she is more than she was born to do. Kaori Kuze / Cure Kranion // Noor / Cure Retina // Elsa Price / Cure Cutis // Nova Initially Lucy kept Nova locked up in a cage in her room, not aware that this was a cruel thing to do to a living creature. Nova doesn't hold a grudge though, as Lucy wasn't sound of mind at the time. They have trouble communicating as Nova doesn't speak Lucy's language, but since Nova can understand Lucy perfectly well they manage. Nova has a real sweet tooth, and Lucy keeps enabling her. Jimmy Jimmy and Gwen are the first people Lucy met. They try to help her retain her memory, but also just like to hang out with her as friends, especially after Marlucy has restored her mind. Jimmy has a crush on Lucy, but he feels conflicted about it. He's a bit of a glass-half-empty type, and admires Lucy for her positive attitude. Gwen Jimmy's sister. More of a loose cannon than her brother, and very excited at the idea of becoming a Cure with Lucy. She matches Lucy in enthousiasm en gets excited about things very easily, mainly Griff. Like Jimmy she is quite protective of Lucy, even if it's a bit unnecessary after Lucy becomes Cure Cortex. Rosabell/Bell Lucy is very wary of Rosabell, as Marlucy told her she is up to something very bad. Her disguising herself as a vampire and attending school confuses Lucy, as does the fact that nobody seems to realise who she is. Bell is a queen bee and very mean, and Lucy does not get along with her. Cure Cortex ~"I'll bite anyone who stands in my way, Cure Cortex!"~ Cure Cortex (キュアコルテックス) is Lucy's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Cerebrum Kaibutsu!" Attacks Powerful Bite: 'Being a zombie, Cure Cortex has got a mighty bite. And sometimes an opponent is ''really asking to have a chunk taken out of them. Doesn't really do anything magical but is off-putting enough to get most enemies to stop attacking any further. Weapons '''Asteri Wand: 'Cure Cortex has a wand that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Cortex must first say: "'Lux Stellae Praesens!" History Being Marlucy Lucy doesn't remember anything from her time as Marlucy's body, as she doesn't have Marlucy's soul. She sometimes vaguely remembers a person or an event, but this is completely dependant on physical sensations Marlucy felt during said events or circumstances she's met a person in. When she first wakes up she's got a vague idea of who she is, but her mind is deteriorating. When she meets Gwen and Jimmy, they try to help her not deteriorate any further. Marlucy eventually restores her mind, and Lucy becomes her own person, albeit without a soul. Marlucy gives her the task to search for the remaining four Pretty Cure and defeat Rosabell. Finding the other Cures Lucy has a relatively easy time finding people that are compatible with the gems that give people Cure powers, but a hard time actually activating them or finding people who are willing to accept the responsibility. Trivia * Cure Cortex originally had a pink streak run through her hair. * The brain pattern theme on her outfit used to be a lot more prominent, where she had big poofy sleeves that resembled brains. * Lucy doesn't have a last name, which makes her difficult to file, sometimes. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures